Definitely, Maybe
by dachj
Summary: Jade West piensa que lo tiene todo, pero tal vez no es feliz, y se da cuenta de que nunca es demasiado tarde para tener una segunda oportunidad en el amor.
1. La Historia

HOLIS JEJJE PARA COMENZAR ESCRIBIR ESTE NUEVO FF SOLO DEBO ACLARAR QUE LO QUE SE ENCUENTRA EN CURIVA ES LO QUE JADE PIENSA BUENO QUE LOS DISFRUTEN

1. La Historia

**POV JADE**

Fui a recoger a mi hija June a la escuela, ya que solo la puedo ver los martes y los viernes , si asi es me estoy divorciando, el odioso de mi ex marido gano la custodia, y tan solo porque los jueces dijeron que yo podía ser peligrosa y un mal ejemplo para mi hija , por dios es mi hija que daño voy hacerle.

encontré ah June en la oficina del director ,no es raro que se meta en problemas ella tiene mi carácter ,aunque físicamente se parece un poco más a su padre lo cual me molesta un poco

-**y ahora que fue lo que hiciste -dije reclamándole**

**-es que estaba de mal humor y golpee en la cara a un niño que choco conmigo**

**- June suspire que te eh dicho sobre golpear a personas sin que lo merezcan**

**-pero mamá - se queja frunciendo el ceño se parece tanto a mi cuando hace esto**

**-está bien, pero para la próxima solo cortas un basurero a la mitad como yo solía hacerlo -sonrió al recordar esto**

En el camino a casa

-**Mamá en la escuela estaban hablando acerca sobre las historias de amor que sus papas han tenido ¿tú has tenido alguna?- pregunta curiosa **

**Antes de que le responda me interrumpe -¿ cuántos amores has tenido durante toda tu vida?.**

**-Eso es estúpido -**dijo abriendo la puerta de mi departamento _me refiero ah para que una niña de 10 años esta interesada en las historias de amor - _

-**Ah vamos si mamá es que solo quiero saber para contarles amigas**-sonríe

_-wow esta niña lee mis pensamientos_

-sigo pensando que es absurdo -dijo quejándome

vamos si- dice jalándome de mi chompa, y haciendo un puchero que me recuerda tanto ah no Jade no pienses en eso.

Suspiro - está bien-tan solo fueron 3 amores le dijo antes de empezar la historia.

Ella solo sonríe mientras se acomoda en su cama, y asi yo empiezo la historia:

Hace mucho tiempo atrás habia una chica muy pero muy guapa llamada Jade West ,ella estaba muy enamorada de su novio de la Universidad.

Pero antes debes de saber que Jade siempre soñó en convertirse en una gran directora y guionista de películas de terror , y para eso tuvo que dejar a su novio en Wisconsin y partir a Nueva York

**Escena ****r**etrospectiva

**-Es que no entiendo porque debes irte a nueva york, porque no puedes hacerlo aqui en Madison -dice el quejándose **

**-ya te lo explique ,haya tengo mas oportunidades -dije frunciendo el ceño**

**- Es solo que no se me da miedo que nueva york te llegue a cambiar- dice el triste**

**- no cambiare te lo aseguro tan solo son 2 meses en nueva york ,pero eso si cuidado y andar de coqueto con cualquier chica que se te cruce al frente- le dijo molesta**

**-Te amo Jade West -**dice acariciándome el cabello y dándome un corto beso en los labios

Nunca voy ah olvidar ese día, ahí estaba yo llegando a la ciudad con la que siempre habia soñado , para trabajar en la que pense se convertiría en una de mis películas favoritas, yo estaba segura de que en algunas horas el asistente de director me se convertiría en mi asistente, y asi dirigía grandes actores, todos me conocerían seria famosa y triunfaría

**Jade West, Hola que tal soy Lane- me sonríe y me estrecha la mano**

**Tu eres Lane-dijo** rápidamente

-**Gusto en conocerte-dice mientras me obliga ah perseguirlo**

**-Traje mi guion y un video de mi película -dije entregándoselos**

**-Grandioso me muero por analizar esto en mi abundante tiempo libre** -dice sarcásticamente mientras tanto aquí esta una lista de cafés y pastelitos que necesito de inmediato

-**Espera quieres que sirva café- dije frunciendo el ceño**

**-Si café para los actores y que sea rápido o sino Arthur me mata**

y asi mientras el director dirigía ,yo solo tenía que llevar el papel higiénico ah cada respectivo baño del set, créeme no es que me haya vuelto sumisa bueno tal vez si pero es que queria lograr mi sueño.

Estaba tan frustrada que decidí ir a comprar un cigarrillo, después volví de nuevo con un montón de cafés en mis manos

-**Espera te ayudo -logre oír una voz algo molesta**

**-No gracias estoy bien -dije poniendo los cafés sobre la mesa**

**-Hola que tal soy Tori- **dijo la chica que estaba parada frente a mi

-**como sea -dije ignorándola ,pero entonces vi que tomo un café de la mesa- espera eso es para los actores- le dije molesta**

**-yo soy una de las actrices** chica del papel de baño -dijo caminando mientras ,yo solo la miraba mientras se marchaba

Y BIEN QUE OPINAN SOBRE ESTE PRIMER CAPITULO QUE CREEN QUE PASARA CON JADE DEJEN SU COMENTARIO GRACIAS POR LEERME


	2. The Confession

**HOLIS DE NUEVO JEJE SI YA SE SOY RAPIDA PUBLICANDO, ESQUE ME GUSTA TANTO ESTA HISTORIA QUE NO PUEDO DEJAR DE ESCRIBIRLA, SOLO DEBO ACLARAR QUE LAS LETRAS QUE ESTAN EN NEGRITA Y CCURSIVA SON LAS ESCENAS QUE ESTAN FUERA DE LA ESCENA RETROSPECTIVA YA QUE ESTE ES EL PUNTO DE VISTA DE JUNE GRACIAS POR LOS RWIEW QUE ME ANIMARON AH PUBLIACAR EL MISMO DIA ;)**

**2. The Confession**

POV JUNE

Mamá me vino a ver a la escuela lo cual no estuvo tan mal , insistí tanto que me cuente la historia ,que aquí estoy escuchándola atentamente

Estaba tan frustrada que decidí ir a comprar un cigarrillo dijo mamá sorprendiéndome la verdad no sabía que fumaba pero yo solo fruncí el ceño ,ella no me prestó mucha atención y continuo con la historia.

Después volví de nuevo con un montón de cafés en mis manos

**Escena ****retrospectiva**

-**Espera te ayudo -logre oír una voz algo molesta**

**-No gracias estoy bien -dije poniendo los cafés sobre la mesa**

**-Hola que tal soy Tori- **dijo la chica que estaba parada frente a mi

-**como sea -dije ignorándola ,pero entonces vi que tomo un café de la mesa- espera eso es para los actores- le dije molesta**

**-yo soy una de las actrices** **chica del papel de baño** -dijo caminando mientras ,yo solo la miraba mientras se marchaba

_**yo mire a mamá y por alguna razón cuando menciono a la tal Tori le brillaron los ojos asi que la interrumpe**_

_**Mamá que tiene que ver la tal Tori en esta historia-intente no sonar intrigada**_

_**ya lo veras-dijo con una sonrisa fingida- tan solo - hizo una pausa- quiero que me prometas que no me juzgaras después de esto**_

_**yo solo me limite en asentir y moverle mi mano para que continúe la historia**_

_**Bien salí de fiesta con algunos amigos y llame a mi novio, por alguna razón mamá siempre decía mi novio, y no el nombre de este, pero estoy segura que de alguna forma habla de papá**_

**Escena ****retrospectiva**

-**Hola pude escuchar del otro lado de la línea**

**-que tal amor- sonreí -Tienes que venir a Nueva York , si aquí es todo distinto, la energia, las personas**

**-espera dijiste energía dijo con un tono de voz que me hacia imaginar su ceño fruncido**

**-si asi es que tiene-dije con tono de extrañada**

**- jamás vas a vovler verdad-dice el con tono de voz triste**

**- no seas tonto tan solo quiero que vengas el fin de semana-le dije algo molesta**

**-Lo siento linda es solo que te extraño tanto-dice suspirando**

**-agg no te pongas cursi-le dije quejándome **

**-yo se que tu también me extrañas**-dice con tono seductor

yo solo me quejo un poco mas y voy directo al hotel ,y enciendo a televisión ,entonces logro ver una nota de una chica llamada cat Valentine según dicen ,ella estaría actuando en la película en la que esta filmando Arthur Robledo , ósea que conoceré ah esa tal cat Valentine pense , por alguna razón me parecía interesante, y no dejaba de ver la pantalla mientras pasaba una nota de Cat Valentine, cuando mi compañera de cuarto Sam me interrumpió

**Hola-me dijo sonriéndome**

**Hola- le dije sin interés**

**ah ya veo tienes buen gusto me dice mirando la pantalla**

**-que-dije molesta**

**-por cat Valentine a mi también me gusta - dijo sonriendo**

**-que no a mi no me gustan las chica- le dije molesta **

**-ella solo asintió y se durmió, y asi no puede dejar de pensar en si era cierto o no lo que dije tengo novio no pueden gustarme las chicas y asi con ese** pensamiento me dormí

_**yo volví ah interrumpir -Mamá ¿te gustan las chicas ? -pregunte rápidamente**_

_**-Si asi es June-dijo algo nerviosa**_

_**-Pero como es que ,si tu y papá- dije yo sin entender**_

_**-Me gustan los chicos y las chicas -dijo mamá algo asustada**_

_**-ah entiendo -le dije sonriendo en lo que mi mamá me miro frunciendo el ceño**_

_**-no tienes problema con eso -me dijo mirándome atenta**_

_**-no mami ya lo sabía la tía cat me lo explico recuerdas-dije sonriendole**_

_**mamá solo me sonrió y yo solo la abraze y le dije Te quiero **_


	3. Happy Birthday

**BUENO ESTE ES EL TERCER CAPITULO ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE PARA ACALAR UN PoCO MAS LO QUE ESTA EN NEGRITA Y CuRSIVA SON ESCENAS DEL PRESENTE LO DEMAS ES PASADO GRACIAS POR LEERME NO LEEMOS ABAJO JEJE**

**3. Happy Birthday**

POV JADE

_**No puedo creer que haya dicho ah June que soy bisexual, y que lo haya aceptado, me siento tan aliviada, y sus abrazos me reconfortan tanto ,podría decir que casi exactamente igual ah los de... ah rayos Jade otra vez pensando en ella suspiro**_

_**mamá puedes continuar con la historia-dice interrumpiendo mis pensamientos**_

_**yo solo me limito ah asentir**_

**escena retrospectiva**

No pude dormir nada bien después de ver ah esa tal Cat Valentine en la televisión, algo en ella me atraía, me interesaba, sentía curiosidad, y gracias ah ello no estaba poniendo mucha atención en el trabajo. Cuando ahí estaba era la misma chica que apenas ayer la vi en televisión estaba parada frente a mí y cada vez se acercaba mas ,tanto que pense que me saludaría , pero termino dándole un beso en la mejilla ah Sam , lo cual realmente me sorprendió.

Ella me sonrió y dijo **Holis soy Cat la nueva actriz Sam me hablado de ti **

**-Que tal -dije intentando no sonar interesada**

**-Si en definitiva eres tal y como te menciono Sam** -dijo mirándome de arriba abajo lo cual realmente me puso nerviosa

Gracias ah el director que interrumpió , ella se fue guiñándome un ojo, lo cual por alguna razón me puso mas nerviosa. Nada interesante pasaba durante mi trabajo solo traer y llevar cafés ir de aquí para haya, y mirar como Arthur mi jefe dirigía tan del asco.

hasta llegar a la ya finalización de la grabación ,Cat se me acerco- sabes me dio gusto conocerte dijo robándome un beso en los labios lo cual realmente me sorprendió admito que senti algo extraño pero porque paso esto pense

_**enserio mama dijo June interrumpiendo la historia ósea que tía Cat no siempre fue mi tía**_

_**yo le sonrió y solo le hago un gesto para que solo me deje continuar **_

_**ella solo mueve su cabeza en afirmación**_

_**FLASHBACK**_

Bueno yo habia ascendido de chica del café ,ah ayudar en el vestuario cuando de repente estaba cociendo una falda para Tori ,y sin querer me pinche y grite rayos que hago aquí, todos se asustaron hasta que Lane me grito - hey West tenemos un problema el director acaba de llamar y asegura que no vendrá, fuiste la primea de tu clase en dirección y escenografía.

yo solo me limite ah asentir .

-Bien este es el guion léelo rápidamente y dirígelos dijo Lane marchando se rápidamente yo no necesitaba el guion, la trama de la película me la sabía de memoria pense

-bien quiero que enfoquen esta parte de aquí si perfecto hagan un acercamiento my bien dije sonriendo y acción grite ,me sentía tan fabulosa y la escena salió genial.

Despues de solo decidí ir a comprar una caja de cigarrillos como ya era costumbre

-**Me dan unos azules dijo una voz que me llamo la atención**

**-pagas más que yo por los cigarrillos- dije sorprendida mirándola**

**-tienen menos quimicos- dijo Tori mostrándome la caja de sus cigarrillos**

**-No crees que si tienen menos químicos , deberían costar menos no mas - dije curiosa**

**mira mis cigarrillos-los tuyos hacen que fumes mas, asi que tus cigarrillos cuestan mas no menos -dijo en un tono como si estuviera retándome ah algo**

**- me estas retando -dije molesta**

**-tómalo como quieras-dijo saliendo de la tienda**

**yo fui tras de ella y dije- haber si es cierto que tus cigarrillos son mejor que los mios, Inhalemos juntas -dije poniendo mi cigarrillo en mi boca**

-**espera y que me das si yo gano-dijo soriéndome**

**-iré a donde tú me lleves -dije sin pensarlo**

**-bien hizo una pausa Hoy es mi cumpleaños-dijo sorprendiéndome**

**-Y la estrellita por que o celebra dije sarcástica**

**- Pues es que planee celebrarlo con mi novio pero tuvo unas cosas que hacer , y pues prefiero mantenerme de incógnita -dijo como si nada**

**-ah sí porque la estrellita no quiere que los fans la persiguen -dije mirándola mientras inhalaba**

**-suspira- ya a ver dice señalando su cigarrillo**

**- Me ganaste -dije molesta**

**-La sensación de demostrarte que estabas equivocada es lo mejor** -dijo sonriendo cínicamente

antes de que yo pueda decir algo fui interrumpida -ahora vendrás conmigo a una fiesta no quiero llegar sola ,ademas dijiste que si ganaba irías ah donde yo te lleve

-suspire frustrada está bien dije

nos subimos a un extraño ascensor y mientras conversábamos un poco de todo y nada - dije Feliz Cumpleaños

**HOLIS Y QUE LES PARECIO ¿ Que creen que pase en la fiesta?**

**Adamn: Gracias por tu Rewiew sin duda tomare en cuenta tus consejos**

**mica: creo que en este capitulo se aclara tu duda jejeje**

**Lupita: jejje aqui esta el tercer capitulo**

**GRACIAS A TODOS POR LEERME :)**


	4. Come As You Are

**HOLIS DE NUEVO ESTE ES EL CUARTO CAPITULO MIL GRACIAS A TODOS POR LEERME , SOLO DEBO ACLARAR QUE TODO ESTE CAPITULO ESTA EN FLASHBACK **

4. **Come As You Are**

POV TORI

Por alguna razón era realmente fácil hablar con esta chica algo me intrigaba en ella, al salir del ascensor

-**asi que Beck es tu novio de la universidad-dije mirándola **

**-si asi es dice ella haciendo una pausa... pero**

**-pero que- digo mirándola de reojo mientras caminábamos**

**-es increíble que te este hablando de mi vida ni siquiera me caes bien -dice directamente**

**-seguro que no te caigo bien llevamos horas hablando y no me has matado-le digo con una gran sonrisa **

**-tal vez muy en el fondo me caes algo bien -dice sentándose en una banca**

**-bien y qué opinas sobre el matrimonio -saco un tema de la nada**

**-pues no se dijo dudando**

**-y si tu novio te perdería matrimonio dije curiosa**

**-pues la verdad no eh pensado en eso, pero creo que no estoy lista para comprometerme, me refiero a que estando aquí en Nueva York eh descubierto tantas cosas de mi que no conocía- dice mirándome**

**-entiendo mm -dudo un poco -quieres ir ah otro lugar-digo mirándola**

**-si no queda más remedio **dijo suspirando.

La lleve a mi casa y lo ofrecí un café el cual ella acepto encantada

**-¿porque tienes tantos libros de ****Jane Eyre? pregunto curiosa**

**-ah es una larga historia- dije suspirando**

**-enserio parece que son 300 páginas o menos -dijo haciéndome reír**

**-enserio porque dijo acomodándose en mi sofá**

**-ohm cuando era niña , yo en verdad queria una pulsera de oro, y en vez de eso mi papá decidió darme un libro con una hermosa dedicatoria adentro la cual no preste mucha atención porque enserio estaba molesta por lo de la pulsera pero a la fin fue trágico ya que fue el ultimo regalo que me dio**

**-¿porque lo dices?** pregunta curiosa

-**murió 3 semanas después en un accidente** dije tranquilamente

-**vaya eso es terrible lo siento -dijo sorprendiéndome**

**-¿lo has leído? -**pregunte cambiando de tema

-**no** -dijo frunciendo el ceño

- **yo lo leo cada 2 años , cada vez que lo leo me dice diferentes cosas ,aquí tienes tu café**- dije estirando mi mano y sentándome a su lado

**-En fin cuando fui a la universidad mi madre vendió la casa, y en el proceso el libro se perdió, y cada que veo una tienda de libros viejos, yo busco el que me dio papá, sé que no lo encontrare ,creo que puede ser estúpido, pero se ah vuelto una absurda manía**

-**no es tan estúpido**- dice mirando mi librero y esos señala

-**son libros con otras dedicatorias **digo abriendo el libro

Con el amor de esperanzas y sueños de segundas oportunidades

Alice

digo leyendo la dedicatoria

por alguna razon ,pongo un cojín en sus piernas y asiento mi cabeza ahí

-**enserio quieres ser directora**-digo sonriendole

-**si asi es porque** -dijo frunciendo el ceño

-**porque en verdad creo que lo conseguirás**- le sonrió - sabes me gusta ser tu amiga -digo mirándola rápidamente

entonces solo nos miramos y sucede lo impensable sus labios y los mios se juntan en beso y no es un beso cualquiera es un apasionado beso

-tengo que irme dijo ella marchándose

POV JADE

qué rayos acaba de pasar , ya llevo algunos días en Nueva York , y ya eh besado ah dos chicas, y no solo eso sino que ambos besos me han gustado que está pasando conmigo. Para empeorar las cosas llegue al hotel y alcance a ver a Beck subiendo por el ascensor directo a mi habitación.

continuara...

**BIEN ¿QUE CREEN QUE PASE CON JADE Y BECK? ¿CUAL SERA EL SIGUIENTE AMOR DE JADE? ESTO Y OTRAS PREGUNTAS LO SABRAN MAS ADELANTE NOS LEEMOS :)**


	5. Panic Stations

**Holis jeje para aclara algo la negrita es tiempo presente y lo demas es flashback ya con esa aclaración no leemos abajo**

5. Panic Stations

POV JADE

Qué rayos acaba de pasar , ya llevo algunos días en Nueva York , y ya eh besado ah dos chicas, y no solo eso sino que ambos besos me han gustado que está pasando conmigo. Para empeorar las cosas llegue al hotel y alcance a ver a Beck subiendo por el ascensor directo a mi habitación

por alguna razón no sentía la emoción de volver a verlo ,tal vez no sentía lo mismo por él, asi que simplemente tome un ascensor .sin prisa y apuros.

En cuanto entre a la habitación el se quedo parado mirando me como un bobo, hola le dije moviendo mi mano cerca de el

-**Hola -dijo acercándose y dándome un beso en mis labios, al separarnos**

**-mm tus labios saben distintos**-comento sorprendiéndome

-**tal vez es porque bese a una chica pense para luego decir tal vez es por el agua del grifo**

**-sonríe- te ves diferente**

**-no Beck sigo siendo la misma al menos eso creo**- dije esto último en un susurro

-**te gustaría ir a caminar dice sosteniendo mi mano**

**-si es bueno tomar aire -dije soltando su mano**

**-alguna vez te conté de como mamá le pidió matrimonio a papá-dijo sorprendiéndome**

**-que insinúas con eso dije algo molesta y entonces veo como se arrodilla y saca un anillo**

**-no no hagas eso detente no quiero casarme contigo**-le grite

-**que porque no** -dijo algo triste

nos sentamos en una banca que se encontraba en el medio del parque.

-**Lo que sucede es que han pasado varias cosas aquí en Nueva York , y lo primero que pienso es en concentrarme en mi trabajo, necesito encontrarme a mí misma , saber quien soy en realidad entiendes Beck **digo mirándolo

-**estas matándome dijo el molesto**

**-no no es asi solo te estoy dejando ir si seguimos juntos seremos miserables, que no ves que estamos impidiendo que nuestros sueños se cumplan** dije algo molesta

-vas estar bien sin mi dije asciendo una pausa

-_**Mamá -interrumpe June entonces como es que ya sabes nací yo si tu y papá**_

_**-la interrumpí- ya lo veras June-dije mirándola**_

_**-ok y después que paso- dijo sonriendo **_

**Flash back**

era el final del rodaje y yo ayude a dirigirlo, y para ello hicieron una gran fiesta

**-Hola -dijo Tori acercándose y dándome una cerveza ,oí que vas a continuar**

**ah si eso es lo que me dijeron dije mirándola**

**-lamento mucho lo que paso anoche** -dijo sorprendiéndome

**-no yo soy la que lo lamenta -dije apenada**

**-descuida no creo que Beck lo apruebe y mi novio tampoco, además tu y yo este somos chicas -dijo algo roja**

**- sí , somos como agua y aceite- dije mirándola**

**-como lennon y mccartney**

**-ellos eran buenos juntos -comente**

**-si mientras duro pero luego no podían ser ni amigos-dijo mirándome esperando mi reacción **

**.creo que podríamos ser amigas -dije chocando su botella con la mía**

**-si asi es ,salud -dijo tomando de su botella-**

**-vamos a bailar dijo con una sonrisa**

**-no dije**

**- porque -dijo haciendo puchero**

**-está bien -**dije aceptando

_**y bien que paso después que terminaste con papá, me refiero ah que besaste ah tía cat y Tori y después dijo June curiosa**_

_**Pues no tenía mucho tiempo Sam y yo entregamos un Guion ah una agencia, y nos llamaron asi que ahí estabamos haciendo castings ah varias chicas para hacer el papel principal**_

_**y que paso con Tori- dijo June sorprendiéndome eh interrumpiendo abruptamente mi historia**_

_**Pues no la volví a ver supe que estaba viajando por todo el mundo gracias ah su trabajo, y pues nos mandamos postales y cartas y nos volvimos muy buenas amigas a pesar de la distancia**_

_**Pues bueno como te decía estabamos haciendo castings para la protagonista**_

_**Como sabes Cat es una buena actriz asi que obtuvo el papel asi que la veía casi todos los días, habia algo en ella que me atraía era inevitable y todo paso un día que me invito a tomar un café**_

**flashback**

-**estuviste estupenda hoy en la grabación-dije mirándola**

**-gracias muy alegador oír eso de ti pero la verdad es que no siempre quise ser actriz también me gusta cantar .dijo sorprendiéndome**

**-asi quiero escucharte** dije sonriendole

I've got a crush on you, sweetie pie  
All the day and nighttime, hear me sigh  
I never had the least notion  
That I could fall with such emotion  
Could you coo, could you care  
For a cunning cottage we could share  
The world will pardon my mush  
Cause I've got a crush, my baby, on you

Could you coo, could you care  
For a cunning cottage we could share

The world will pardon my mush  
Cause I've got a crush, my baby, on you

la ultima parte la canto sentada en mis piernas y por alguna razón no pude resistir y la bese, bese sus labios por segunda vez ,

Y aunque no lo creas ahí empieza mi historia con Cat mi primera novia, ella y Yo simplemente no nos podíamos separar

Y BIEN QUE OPINAN D EEST CAPITULO ¿QUE CREEN QUE PASARA CON JADE Y CAT? ¿VOLVERA TORI? Y LA CANCION QUE CANTA CAT A JADE ES I'VE GOT A CRUSH ON YOU DE ELLA FITZGERALD 


	6. Second Thoughts

**HOLIS DE NUEVO ESTE ES EL CAPITULO NRO 6 MIL GRACCIAS POR LEERME PARA ACLARAR LA LETRA CON NEGRITA Y CURSIVA ES PRESENTE LODEMAS SON FLASHBACK**

**6. Second Thoughts**

_**POV JADE**_

_**Como te decía Cat y yo no podíamos separarnos, íbamos de compras, al cine y hasta vivíamos juntas , sorprendentemente Cat me hacía sentir especial y hasta llegue a pensar que queria tener una vida con ella**_

_**-¿Pero yo entonces que fue lo que paso?- pregunta curiosa June **_

_**-Pues ya lo veras -dije sonriendole**_

**Flashback**

Sabes que no eh hecho nunca digo cat mirándome

-**que dije acariciando su mejilla**

**-Jamás habia pasado todo el día en la cama con una muchacha tan hermosa-dijo sofriéndome**

**-tampoco yo -dije frotándome mis ojos**

**-sonríe-enserio**

**-si porque- digo frunciendo el ceño**

**-somos unas trabajo adictas- dice sonriendo- pasaras todo el día en la cama conmigo no haremos nada- dice sonriéndome**

yo solo le sonrió y le doy un beso de esos que se que le quitan su aliento, pero en ese momento suena el teléfono, temía que Cat responda pero solo deja que la contestadora lo haga

le hablamos del hospital para comunicarle que la srta Sam Pukect ah sufrido un accidente

Cat contesta rápidamente lo cual me hace sentir extraña

Deje que Cat vaya sola al hospital ya que tenía un rodaje importante ya que Sam no estaría para apoyarme.

En el tiempo de descanso recibí una llamada algo extraña

-**Jadelyn West te estoy observando justo ahora, y se toda tu vida y podría ponerla en la prensa y asi hundirte- dijeron con una voz en casi susurro**

**-Quien habla -dije mirando ah todos lados **

**-porque no me buscas y lo averiguas -dijeron del otro lado de la línea**

**-donde estas- pregunte caminando y buscando**

**-muy cerca estas tibia dijeron esta caliente estas muy caliente ,y ahí vi a en la distancia a Tori**

**-pense que te quedarías todo el verano dije mientras caminábamos**

**-si también pense eso pero me ofrecieron un trabajo aquí, bueno estaba en una fiesta de los actores de una película, y habia** **un chico que me gustaba mucho su nombre era Paco, pero me di **

**cuenta que no tenia futuro con él, y lo aparte y camine y senti un** **cambio de vida y supe que tenía que decírselo ah una persona, y cuando me di cuenta de quién era esa persona fue muy inesperado, es como cuando te das cuenta de algo pero eres muy ciego **para interrumpen

-**aquí tiene dicen mostrando un anillo**

**-¿ qué es eso?-pregunte curiosa**

**-yo también te tengo noticias**

**y ahí es cuando Tori sale corriendo molesta de la joyería**

**-alto alto porque estas tan molesta eh**-dijo alcanzándola

-**no te parece raro que después de escribirnos por tanto tiempo tu olvidaras decirme que a) te estabas enamorando y b) te estabas enamorando**- dice casi gritando

-**te dije que salía con una persona-dije tranquilamente**

**-salías acabas de comprarle un anillo de compromiso ah esa persona -dice gritando**

**-lo siento creo que estaba nerviosa para decírtelo- digo mirándola**

**-y porque te pondrías nerviosa al decírmelo -dijo ya un poco más calmada**

**-no lo sé amo mucho ah esta chica -dije mirándola atentamente para ver su reacción y quisiera que estuvieras feliz por mi**

**-si estoy feliz por ti claro que estoy feliz por ti-** y ella solo me abraza

_**Pobre Tori es el personaje de la historia que siempre ha sido la amiga y luego se da cuenta de que ya no quiere ser la amiga, ahora quiere ser la novia pero ahora ya es muy tarde dice June sentándose a mi lado y sonriéndome**_

_**De que hablas digo frunciendo el ceño**_

_**-no estabas escuchando volvió ah casa por ti dice June haciéndome pensar muy seriamente en eso.**_

Fui a visitar ah Sam al hospital solo para encontrarme con la sorpresa de que Cat las estaba besando y me tomo mucho tiempo darme cuenta que ellas tenían una historia, antes de que yo la tenga con Cat.

_**-Si tía Cat rompió tu corazón como es que es que ahora ,es tu mejor amiga -pregunta June curiosa**_

_**-eso lo veras en la historia mi querida June le dijo sonriendo**_

_**aggg supera frustrada y luego que paso**_

_**-pues perdí mi chica ,y ah mi mejor amiga ,y asistente a pasaron varios años y yo solo me dedique al trabajo hasta que**_

estaba mirando la televisión y salió una nota mía diciendo que no era gran directora que mi película era un gran fracaso cuando el teléfono sonó

**-lo estás viendo -dijeron del otro lado-**

**-Tori -dije sorprendida**

**-si soy yo quien más creías lo estás viendo o no -dijo rápidamente**

**-claro que lo estoy viendo tú crees que sea cierto eso**

**-no no lo creo aun sigues siendo buena directora**

**-oye porque te tomo tanto tiempo llamarme creí que te habia perdido, ya pasaron años**

**-bueno ya te estoy llamando- dijo tranquilamente**

**-y como estas que tan la actuación**

**-bueno tengo una nueva compañera Olivia y en cuanto la actuación ya sabes películas vienen películas se van**

**-mm no eh estado con nadie desde que me convertí en una reconocida directora dije sonriendo como si me viera detrás del teléfono**

**-pues deberías no se buscar y tener aventuras**

**-no no quiero una aventura quiero algo real .**

**y EST ES EL CAPITULO ¿QUE CREE QUE PASE CON JADE Y TORI? AH Y:**

**arandiagrande**** : GRACIAS POR TU REWIEW CREO QUE EN PARTE ESTO RESPONDE UNA DE TUS PREGUNTAS, EN CUANTO A LAS OTRAS PUES CREO QUE TENDRAS QUE ESPERAR UN POCO AH SER ACLARADAS MIENTRAS SIGUO ESCRIBIENDO GRACIAS POR LEERME**

**mica: ESPERO QUE TE GUSTE ESTE CAP Y GACIAS POR TU RWIEW**


	7. Even After All

7. Even After All

POV TORI

**-no no quiero una aventura quiero algo real -**dijo por teléfono mientras bajaba de un taxi para encontrarse conmigo en un café

**-no pienses en algo real matrimonio y mortaja del cielo bajan - **dije tomando mi cerveza

**- eso que significa, no te entiendo -**dijo frunciendo el ceño

-**Significa que al llegar ah cierta edad, estarás lista, estarás lista para hijos un compromiso, una hipoteca me entiendes **-dije mirándola .** La persona con la que estés entonces se vuelve la elegida**

**- Estas diciendo que no es con quien si no cuando **-dijo bebiendo su cerveza

**-exactamente - **dije animada

-** entonces nunca ah habido un hombre que te ah hecho pensar que ahora es que este es-**dijo sorprendiéndome

**-la verdad no y ,no solo puede ser un hombre también puede ser una mujer-** dije sorprendiéndola

-**bueno y entonces porque no andas por ahí dándote la gran vida**

**-eso hago de hecho ahora estoy saliendo con Ryder-**dije tomando un poco mas de cerveza

-**que quien rayos es Ryder, donde ,cuando, como es que bueno nunca lo mencionaste-**dice realmente sorprendida

-**te lo estoy mencionando-** dije mirando el menú -**dios tienen te verde me encanta el té verde**

**-a mí me gusta la cerveza **-dijo bebiéndose una botella

No la vi ni nada hasta que deje varios mensajes en su contestadora ya que era su cumpleaños y habia planeado celebrárselo .

Ya que no habia contestado el teléfono ni mis mensajes, la una opción que tuve fue ir a buscarla en su casa la encontré realmente desarreglada y algo tomada

**-Porque aun estas aquí** -dije mirándola -**ayy eso es lo que vas a llevar** dije sorprendida

-**que**- dijo extrañada

-**es la fiesta de tu cumpleaños todos te están esperando -**dije sonriendole

-**Ah rayos dame 5 minutos **-dijo corriendo

mientras yo entraba a su departamento oí un ruido

-**te caíste-**dije algo preocupada

- **Si pero estoy bien -**dijo saliendo ya arreglada

**POV JADE**

Tori me llevo a una fiesta por mi cumpleaños ahí me encontré con Lane y ahora quien sería su esposa , salude a todos y me puse a conversar de todo pero la verdad ,me sentía como si no estuviera ahí estaba ida y perdida en mis propios pensamientos, y sentía que solo necesitaba pensar ,asi que me fui de la fiesta sin que nadie.

Ahí estaba yo con una botella en la mano en la puerta de la casa de Tori la vi llegar

-**Te perdiste el pastel- Dijo molesta**

**-Oh oh-dije sin interés**

**-Yo lo prepare -dijo muy segura**

**- tú lo preparaste-dije con una sonrisa**

**-recuerdas lo de tu apartamento -dije sonriendole**

**-parece que bebiste demasiado**- dijo despeinándome un poco

-**no no yo nunca -dije solo mirándola para obtener valor y luego decir eres bellísima**

**-gracias **

yo solo la quede mirando fijamente tal vez queria encontrar algo en sus ojos o que notara algo en los mios

-**que-dijo frunciendo el ceño**

**-La cosa es** -suspiro y tomo valor- **el asunto es que me gustas, siempre me has gustado , me gustas es patético es muy poco** -dije frunciendo el ceño -**te juro que Te amo ,puede provocar que salgas huyendo pero Te amo -dije mirándola.**

-**me enamore de ti Tori**-dije mirando como ella apartaba la mirada

-**porque nunca lo supe**-dijo volviendo su mirada en mi

-**tu sabes porque no te lo dije jamás te fijarías en mi** -dije supirando

-**eres una idiota**-dijo lo cual por alguna razón me hizo reír, no puede evitar pasar mis ojos de sus ojos, a sus labios y asi la bese.

-**Ya basta**-dijo apartándome

-**que que pasa** -dije algo molesta

-**no lo quiero asi mírate, estas borracha y te ves fatal, porque no me lo dijiste cuando tenias todo arreglado **dijo en un tono extraño

-**lo tengo arreglado** -dije segura

-**no es cierto te ves fatal**-dije molesta

-**crees que estoy fatal lo dice una persona que seguro y no sabe lo que va hacer de su vida mira te lo dijo como amiga, talvez deberías salir ah buscar algún tipo de ayuda** -dije sin pensarlo

-**crees que debería buscar ayuda enserio** -dijo dándome dos cachetadas y entrando a su casa no te quiero ver en mi puerta -dijo azotando la puerta

_**Wow es increíble me refiero a que es complicado porque te enamoraste de Tori quien estaba enamorada de Lucas, luego se enamoro de ti ,pero estabas enamorada de tía Cat que siempre estuvo enamorada de Sam, y ahora que amas a Tori ella ama a Ryder, y nadie te ama a ti eso es complicado-dice June paseando de un lado al otro**_

_**-SI-dijo solo asintiendo**_

_**-Y luego que paso -dijo curiosa June**_

**flashback**

pues solo estaba caminando por las calles de Nueva York , cuando pase por una librería y vi un libro de Jane Eyre afuera de esta, asi que decidí entrar.

Jane Eyre- the Random House 1943, es una bella edición, conocida por su ilustración en la portada, pero tiene una bonita dedicatoria adentro con una cita del libro.

"A mi querida hija Tori:

El corazón humano esconde tesoros,  
en secreto guardados,  
en silencio sellados,  
pensamientos, esperanzas, sueños y placeres  
cuyo encanto se romperían si fueran revelados.

De tu amoroso padre" Dijo el vendedor sorprendiéndome, y asi decidí llevarle el libro a su casa, golpee la puerta muy nerviosa, salude a Olivia y me dijo que Tori estaba en una grabación, que no tardaría decidí esperarla pero me tope con Ryder y me senti mal asi que simplemente decidí irme. en cuanto vi el primer restaurant, me senté ahí y me puse pensar cuando de repente levante mi mirada y vi nada más ni nada menos que ah cat al frente de mi, ella me abrazo con entusiasmo como ya era costumbre _entonces vi a June y descubrí que ella ya estaba entre dormida y despierta solo le di un beso en la frente y la tape._

**Holis de nuevo y bien¿ que creen que pase entre Jade y cat? ya casi me acerco al final del ff garcias por leerme :)**

.


	8. The Happy Ending

**Bueno hola a todos lo unico que debo aclarar en este capitulo es que los flashback ya se terminan y todo es en tiempo presente gracias por los rewiew**

* * *

**8. The happy ending**

Al siguiente día...

POV JUNE

_**Me levante muy emocionada ya que mamá me acabaría de contar la historia,**_

_**y bien viste ah tía cat y que paso despues- dije emocionada**_

Flashback

levante la mirada y vi ah nada más ni nada menos que a cat frente a mi

-Es bueno verte dijo con una sonrisa

-si ya lo creo

-sabes Sam y yo estamos haciendo una fiesta por nuestro aniversario y queria invitarte tómalo como una disculpa de ambas además de que Sam queria verte dijo rápidamente

-mm quieres que vaya -dije frunciendo el ceño

-si porque no , espero y no faltes si dijo sonriendo y marchándose

_**Mamá me llevo al parque y compramos un hot dog y nos sentamos en una banca y de ahí que mas paso le dije comiendo mi hot dog**_

ya en la famosa fiesta de Cat hice las paces con Sam y con ella y pues

-hay alguien que quiere verte-dijo Sam sorprendiéndome

-quien -de sorprendida

y ahí estaba Beck .admito que se veía muy bien ,conversamos, reímos y creo que ya sabes la historia -me dijo mamá sorprendiéndome

_**wow pasaste por tanto para al fin quedarte con papá-le dije sorprendida.**_

_**entonces vi que de lejos se acercaba papá, corrí y lo abrase **_

_**-Buenos días Jade -dijo papá en tono extraño**_

_**-Hola Beck-dijo normalmente**_

_**-Papá, mamá puede ir al zoológico dije mirándolo con ojos de cachorrito**_

_**-si está bien -dijo como si se hubiera resignado ah aceptar algo que no queria**_

_**-si claro me encanta el zoológico -dijo mamá fingiendo**_

_**tome de la mano ah papá y luego ah mamá, llegamos al lugar de los pingüinos era muy hermoso**_

_**-me encanta los pinguinos- dije mirándolos y sonriendo**_

_**-también a mi hija-dijo papá **_

_**-ya somos 3-comento mamá**_

_**-saben que los pingüinos se aparean de por vida, aunque la maestra dijo que tienen que separarce por patrones de migrayacion**_

_**-migración me corrigen ambos**_

_**-bueno a veces se separan por años pero casi siempre se reencuentran, saben que hace cuando se encuentran echan la cabeza hacia atrás ,mueven las aletas y gritan muy fuere uah uah -dije moviendo mis manos de un lado ah otro**_

_**luego del zoológico papá -dijo que tenía que hablar con mamá que los espere en una banca y asi fue los mire como conversaban buscando algo para que se queden juntos ,pero nada paso no dieron ninguna señal de que sigan enamorados y eso en verdad me entristeció**_

_**-Bien muy bien monstruo vamonos- dijo papá sonriéndome**_

_**-bien traviesa te veo el miercoles- dijo mamá dándome un beso en la frente**_

_**-adiós dijo papá abrazándome y caminando pero yo solo decidí regresar y gritar**_

_**-mamá gracias por contarmela- dije con lagrimas en los ojos **_

_**-no fue nada y sabes esta historia tuvo un final feliz y ese final feliz eres tu -dijo mamá abrazándome fuerte**_

_**te quiero muchísimo dijo limpiando mi lagrima**_

_**yo tambien- dije en tono triste**_

_**a ve con tu papá hasta pronto y yo solo salí corriendo hacia donde estaba papá**_

_**POV Jade **_

_**Fue realmente duro despedirse de June en verdad aun no entiendo cómo es que una madre no puede quedarse con su hija, firme los papeles del divorcio y decidí buscar el libro en una de las cajas que estaban en la sala ahí estaba el libro envuelto en su mismo paquete tantos años que habían pasado y aun lo tenía.**_

_**Fui ah buscar a Tori en una filmación no fue difícil encontrarla en cuanto me vio sonrió con esa sonrisa que tanto me encantaba**_

_**no puedo creer que estés aquí- dijo acercándose mientras me invitaba ah pasar a su camerino**_

_**-sigues fumando pregunte para intentar hacer tema de conversación y no sonar nerviosa**_

_**-no lo deje- dijo sentándose al frente de mi**_

_**-ah si yo tambien- dije sonriendole**_

_**-estas con alguien pregunte directamente**_

_**-no por el momento y tu- dijo mirándome**_

_**-me estoy divorciando dije en susurro **_

_**-si me entere lo lamento tanto **_

_**-porque -dije rápidamente- siempre estuviste en contra del matrimonio**_

_**-si y nunca quisiste escucharme, siempre andabas con anillos**_

_**-por eso Ryder y tu -dije curiosa**_

_**-ah no Ryder siempre parecía faltarle algo ah Ryder no se, es extraño pero jamás encajo entiendes- dijo sorprendiéndome**_

_**si-dije solo admirando lo hermosa que se veía**_

_**me da gusto verte-dijo sonriéndome**_

_**y a mi- dije casi sin quedarme sin palabras porque su sonrisa me desarmaba ,traje algo para ti dije saliendo de el trance, estire mi mano y le entregue el libro**_

_**ahh dijo sacándolo de su envoltura y mirándolo con atención, lo abrió y miro la dedicatoria y solo suspiro**_

_**te lo agradezco mucho- dijo casi llorando donde lo viste dime como lo encontraste -dijo fingiendo emoción**_

_**esa es la parte difícil de explicar ,lo eh tenido muchos años, intente dártelo pero no podía no sé porque, no tengo excusa lo siento- dije mirándola atentamente**_

_**Creo que ya debes irte Jade -dijo dándome la espalda**_

_**Tori -dije en tono suplicante**_

_**debes irte -dijo en tono molesto**_

* * *

**y bien¿ que creen que pase con Tori y Jade? ¿x que Jade no le entrego el libro antes? eso y otras preguntas mas seran respondidas en el siguiente cap gracias por leerme**


	9. Countdown

_**9.**_ **Countdown**

_**-No se lo entregaste después de tanto tiempo, pero era de su papá grito June**_

_**-si lo se lo se**_

_**-y entonces solo te fuiste dijo June algo triste**_

_**-si dije yo moviendo mi cabeza y cruzando mis brazos**_

_**-porque cuando hablas de Tori te brillan los ojos-dijo June sorprendiéndome**_

_**-de que hablas -dije mirándola**_

_**-porque cuando me contaste la historia y con lo que me cuentas ahora aun te brillan los ojos porque -dijo interrogando**_

_**-porque porque te preocupa todo esto- dije moviendo mi cabeza**_

_**-porque yo quiero que tú seas feliz -dijo June sorprendiéndome**_

_**-sabes que soy feliz -dije aparentando seguridad**_

_**-créeme lo que te digo no eres feliz -dijo sorprendiéndome**_

_**y entonces me quede pensando en verdad no, no era feliz, tenía un buen trabajo y ah June pero nada habia cambiado amaba a Tori con todo mi corazón**_

_**-ponte tu abrigo -le dije sonriendole**_

_**salimos de la casa y gritamos taxi , mientras estabamos en el taxi **_

_**-ella dijo que algo le faltaba ah Ryder lo que significa que tal vez no te falte a ti eso una buena noticia no crees -dijo mi hija mirándome**_

_**- puede ser dije solo asintiendo y pensando si en verdad son su alma gemela después de todo Ryder es un chico y yo soy una chica y somos muy distintos , cuando llegamos ah casa de Tori estaba realmente nerviosa y solo timbre**_

_**Diga dijeron del otro lado**_

_**hola soy Jade -dije intentando no sonar nerviosa**_

_**se demoro un tiempo en responder asi que yo solo dije Tori**_

_**-que estás haciendo aquí -dijo lo cual me tranquilizo un poco**_

_**mmm dude y June interrumpió anda díselo**_

_**¿ quién es? pregunto **_

_**ella es mi hija June**_

_**eso no es trampa ,traer a tu hija que se supone que debo hacer la escuche decir con voz extraña**_

_**podrías dejarnos entrar dije nerviosa y luego triste creo que no nos dejara entrar**_

_**-te equivocas dijo June segura**_

_**.mejor vámonos -dije tomándola de la mano**_

_**-solo espera unos minutos ella va ah dejarnos entrar- dijo mi hija**_

_**-mira niña este es el trato voy a contar hasta 30 si no nos deja entrar ,nos iremos ah casa y nunca volveremos hablar de esto ,estás de acuerdo -dije mirándola **_

_**-si -dijo moviendo su cabeza**_

_**1,2,3,4,5,6...14,15,16,17 -Y si nos deja entrar le contaras la historia que me contaste a mí para que ella lo sepa -dice June interrumpiendo el conteo**_

_**para que sepa que- dije frunciendo el ceño**_

_**-no puedo explicarlo ella solo lo sabrá-dijo volviendo a contar 25,26,27,28,29 un cuarto, 29 y medio ,29tres cuartos **_

_**¿Que sigue después de eso? dijo mi hija triste**_

_**-ya vámonos -dije algo triste**_

_**.pero asi no es como se supone que debía pasar-dijo mientras caminábamos**_

_**-si lo sé-dije mirándola**_

_**- creí que iba escuchar por el intercomunicador nos dejaría entrar y bajaria por la escalera y diría**_

_**-que historia -dijo Tori sorprendiéndome a mí y ah June**_

_**la mire a sus hermosos ojos y June me empujo para que avanzara hasta donde ella esta**_

_**conserve el libro -dije mirándola fijamente **_

_**si-dijo en un tono molesto**_

_**porque era lo único que me quedaba de ti- dije tomando un valor que no sé de donde salió**_

_**se quedo callada por algunos minutos para luego abrazarme **_

_**-ah hola tú debes ser June -dijo mirándola y separándose de mi**_

_**¿que pasara ahora? -pregunto Tori ah June**_

_**- Tu nos dejas entrar y te contamos la historia -dijo June con una sonrisa de oreja ah oreja**_

_**-correcto-dijo Tori con una de esas sonrisas que me encantan**_

_**June tomo de la mano ah Tori y se adelanto ah la casa lo cual le dio la oportunidad ah Tori de mirarme con esos hermosos ojos y sorprenderme abalanzándose a mí y dándome un beso de esos que tanto me encantan para después entrar ah la casa **_

_**BUENO ESTE ES EL ULTIMO CAPITULO DE MI FF :c SI YA SE COMO SENTI QUE ALGO LE FALTA ESCRIBIRE UN CAP 10 CON EL PV DE TORI VAMOS NO SE ENTRISTESCAN AUN TENGO MUCHO QUE ESCRIBIR NOS LEEMOS EN EL CAP BONUS GRACIAS POR CDA REWIEW EL CUAL ME HIZO AMAR ESTE FF **_


	10. Save the best for the last

10.Save the best for the last

**POV TORI**

**_Estaba en casa disfrutando de un café y mirando el libro que Jade me entrego, la verdad es que aun no se que sentir o que siento me refiero que al verla me senti enamorada de ella como antes pero luego paso lo del libro y me senti enojada triste no se que sentir . El sonido del timbre interrumpió mis pensamientos_**

**_-Diga dije normalmente_**

**_-hola soy Jade -dijeron del otro lado sorprendiéndome_**

**_me demore un tiempo en responder y volví ah oír Tori_**

**_-¿ qué estás haciendo aquí? -pregunte sorprendida_**

**_ella dudo y alcance a oir la voz de una niña que dijo -anda díselo_**

**_¿ quién es?- pregunte curiosa _**

**_ella es mi hija June -respondió sorprendiéndome_**

**_eso no es trampa ,traer a tu hija que se supone que debo hacer -dije susurrando_**

**_podrías dejarnos entrar dijo nerviosa para luego decir algo triste -creo que no nos dejara entrar_**

**_-te equivocas -oí decir ah la niña_**

**_.mejor vámonos -dijo con un tono raro en su voz_**

**_-solo espera unos minutos ella va ah dejarnos entrar- oí ah la niña de nuevo insistiendo_**

**_-mira niña este es el trato voy a contar hasta 30 si no nos deja entrar ,nos iremos ah casa y nunca volveremos hablar de esto ,estás de acuerdo -dijo con voz normal_**

**_-si -oí decir a la niña_**

**_ella comenzaron ah contar_**

**_1,2,3,4,5,6...14,15,16,17 -Y si nos deja entrar le contaras la historia que me contaste a mí para que ella lo sepa -dijo la niña sorprendiendo y haciendo me pensar de que historia se trata_**

**_para que sepa que- oí decir ah Jade con mala gana_**

**_-no puedo explicarlo ella solo lo sabrá-dijo muy segura la niña y asi volvieron ah contar 25,26,27,28,29 un cuarto, 29 y medio ,29tres cuartos _**

**_¿Que sigue después de eso? dijo mi hija triste_**

**_-ya vámonos -dije algo triste_**

**_no sé qué paso no sé porque no salí antes tal vez tenía miedo o aun seguia algo molesta con jade pero tenía que averiguar de que trataba la historia_**

**_- -que historia -grite saliendo de mi casa y mirándolas_**

**_Jade me miro ah los ojos y con eso ya me estaba desarmando u poco y luego vi que la niña la empujo para que tome algo de valor lo cual por alguna razón me pareció muy tierno_**

**_conserve el libro -dijo mirándome nerviosa_**

**_si-dije fingiendo molestia_**

**_porque era lo único que me quedaba de ti- dijo sorprendiendo y haciendo que piense que eso es la cosa más tierna del mundo no pude evitar abrazarla simplemente queria sentir sus brazos de nuevo pero lamentablemente tuve que apartarme porque ahí estaba la niña_**

**_-ah hola tú debes ser June -dije mirando a la niña debo admitir que si no fuera porque es hija de Jade juraria que se parece algo a mí , me acerque ah ella y pregunte_**

**_¿que pasara ahora? _**

**_- Tu nos dejas entrar y te contamos la historia -dijo la niña con una sonrisa de oreja ah oreja que me recuerda mucho ah jade_**

**_-correcto-dije sonriendole_**

**_June me tomo de la mano y nos adelantamos ,ya después de que ella entro no pude evitar dar un beso ah Jade ,extrañaba sus labios, su olor, su mirada todo de ella_**

**_entramos y ellas me contaron la historia era sorprendente ver como brillan los ojos de Jade cada vez que me mencionaba dentro de la historia, y entonces la pequeña June tenía razón cuando terminaron de contarme a historia los supe, supe que Jade y yo éramos la una para la otra_**

**_Meses Despues.._**

**_Y aquí estamos en una fiesta de Sam la asistente de Jade, todos estabamos muy felices ya que Sam y Cat están pensando adoptar un pequeño, en cuanto ah Jade y yo creo que estamos bien como estamos ella sabe que no creo mucho en eso del matrimonio asi que por el momento solo hemos decidido vivir juntas, y es sorprendente ver como June no siendo hija mía tiene algunos gestos parecidos ah los mios cualquiera que la viera diría que es hija mía y de jade_**

* * *

**BUENO ESTE SI ES EL CAPITULO FINAL CREEAMEN AH MI TAMBIEN ME ENTRISTECE PERO TRAQUILOS VENDRAN MAS FF HOY MISMO PIENSO PUBLICAR UN ONESHOP QUE LO TENIA GUARDADO POR AHI GRACIAS POR LEERME NOS LEEMOS AL RATO EN OTRO FF**


End file.
